Over the Dance
"Over the Dance" is episode 15 of Samuel Adventures, this episode features new characters, such as Vince, Gabe and Felicity Plot Samuel meets Vince, which is Ray and Henry friend and Vince is about to participate in a contest so Samuel teaches him how to dance! Transcript starts is walking on the streets, drinking a milkshake Samuel: Today is a nice day!, especially when i met those 2 dudes yesterday. and Henry appear, with an obese dude Ray: Hi Sam. Samuel: Hi, what are you doing here? Henry: Well, we were walking, now that are you there, we would like to introduce someone? Samuel: Who is it? :O Ray: Well a friend we knew in a while, and when i first knew about him, we werent good friends when i first knew about him. Ray: His name is Vince btw. Samuel: Oh hi Vince. Vince: Hi. Vince: Uh... where did you got that milkshake? Samuel: From a milkshake stand, it is near here. Vince: Oh!, i want one! goes running to the stand, however he is slow due to his obesity Samuel: Dude, he seems to eat too much. Henry: Yea, right minute later, Vince comes back Vince: I ordered Lime. Ray: Well, good. Samuel: I got a blueberry one. Ray: So what now? Samuel: How about if we go to my house? Henry: OK. 4 goes to Samuel's house at the house, the 4 are watching TV Samuel: Lol this show is good! a commercial break starts Samuel: Damn a commercial! Vince: Wait! there is an ad AD Voice: Listen!, today is a dancing contest!, Tuesday 20:00 at the stadium, dont miss! ends Vince: Wow!, a contest, i want to participate here! Henry: Are you sure? Vince: Yea! look at my skills! attempts to dance, but fails and falls to the ground Vince: Damn! Samuel: No offense Vince, but with that shape, you cant participate! Vince: What should i do then? Henry: How about if we go to the GYM? Vince: Okay then... but please help me stand up. at the GYM Vince: So... I need to lift weights, right? Samuel: Yeah since you are fatty and slow like a turtle. Vince: Hey!, you know what? Let me try. tries to lift a weight however, he couldnt Ray: How about if you try the treadmill? Vince: Uh... what if it doesn’t work? Henry: I bet it will work! Vince: Okay.... gets on the treadmill and turns it on. He starts running Ray: Turn the level up! turns from level 1 to level 4 Samuel: Come on Vince, you can! Vince: I am trying my best! Samuel: GO ON! changes level 4 to level 6, as a result the treadmill goes running fast Vince: Are you sure?! Ray: You can do it! Vince: Ok! changes to level 9 Henry: Don't you think he is going TOO fast? Ray: Uh... yes? Vince: Guys. I dont know if this is gonna- gets launched from the treadmill Vince: AHH!!!!! a result Vince goes through a wall and breaks it Henry: Freaking told you. Ray: Sorry :c outside, Vince landed at some trash cans Vince: Ugh... Henry and Samuel appear Samuel: Are you ok? Vince: Yes... i am, the problem is that i shouldn't have leveled up the treadmill many times. Henry: We see. ???: HEY! 4 look, Gabe Vincent appears for the first time Gabe Vincent: What's up losers? Ray, Henry and Vince: OH GOD, NOT HIM! Samuel: Wait, you know that dude? <-< Ray: You dont know?, he is Gabe Stuart Vincent, or Gabe Vincent for short. He is our WORST enemy. But he is mostly MY enemy, because he often bullies me. Gabe: Shut up you black hatted idiot! Ray: No, you shut up! Gabe: Whatever noob, you dorks heard about that dancing contest at 20:00 on Tuesday? Samuel: Obviously, because we saw it on TV Gabe: Oh yea?, well let me tell you noobs that i am GONNA win this contest!, not you, especially that fatty green dude. Vince: Hey! Gabe: No wonder why your name is Vince Eltrutson. In fact, Vince is short for Vincent, so that means that you stole my last name. Vince: I didn't steal it!, that is the name that my parents gave to me! Gabe: Well XD, you suck, see you idiots later, and good luck on losing goes away Vince: Oh Sh*t, what should we do?, the dance is tomorrow at 20:00 and i am not in shape. her friends, Mizuki, Steve and Jayden appear Unikitty: Hey Sammy Boy! Samuel: Wow dudes!, what are you doing there? Unikitty: We were eating ice cream. Dr. Fox: Yea, and i mixed up the flavours! Hawkodile: What you guys were doing? Samuel: We were trying to help Ray and Henry's friend called Vince to lose weight, but nothing is working and tomorrow is a dance contest. Unikitty: Wait, dance contest? Samuel: Yea, why? Unikitty: I am also gonna participate but i have a problem. Samuel: What is it? Unikitty: A "copycat" is gonna attempt to win. Samuel: Well, we also have another enemy called Gabe, but how is that "copycat"? Unikitty: Well, let me tell you... Unikitty is walking on the streets, however Felicity appears from behind and pushes her, she falls from the floor Unikitty: Hey what the? Felicity: Well, well, well!, it is Unikitty, my worst enemy and arch-rival Unikitty: Who the heck are you?, i dont even know you. Felicity: Well, my name is Felicity. And i am your copycat! Unikitty: You RIPPED off my show! Felicity: Well yea, because i do whatever the sound i want. Unikitty: Whatever, you still suck. In fact, i am gonna participate at some dance contest in Tuesday, and you are gonna lose! Unikitty: No!, i have my friends and they will help me? Felicity: Mine are gonna do to!, you are only a copycat. Unikitty: Nope, YOU ARE! Felicity: Whatever, get out of my face you loser. of Flashback Unikitty: And that's it Samuel: Wow, a copycat?, things are getting interesting Mizuki: Yea < Richard: No offense, but if you didnt trip with Felicity we couldnt be involved on this. Puppycorn: Hey, this is gonna be awesome! Richard: Fine -_- Jayden: What should we do now? Samuel: I think we should help Gabe to lose weight, because he is going to participate in the contest! Unikitty: Good luck on that guys, i am going back to the UniKingdom to train for tomorrow, so see you guys later! and her friends go away Samuel: Alright, let's move on!. Vince: Ok... montage starts, it shows Vince trying to use weights, but keeps failing, so Samuel gives him an apple. And he eats it, so he still tries to use weights and starts to do it better, other scenes show him using more GYM stuff while other characters (Mizuki, Ray, Henry, Steve and Jayden) give him healthy food. He has been improving all day until... is hidden at some dark place Samuel: Okay Vince, show your new shape! Vince: Here i go! shows himself, as a result, he is now more thin than ever! :D Mizuki: WOW! you look different now Henry: Awesome! Ray: You are now ready for tomorrow! Vince: Seems so :) Samuel: Ok, you can now take a break, we will go to our homes now. Good luck on tomorrow btw! Vince: Thanks! goes away NEXT DAY, at 18:00 PM, the contest is going on at a stadium Steve, Jayden, Mizuki, Ray and Henry are outside Samuel: Where is Vince? Ray: I dont know, he should be there. Henry: Oh no... seems we are screwed! appears, electronic music plays, he is wearing Dark Glasses, a black jacket, grey pants and black shoes Henry: WOW!, you look fantastic! Vince: Yeah, i do. Mizuki: Let's get in now, so we can be ready! get inside the stadium Host announces something Host: So today is the a huge dancing contest!, everybody must be ready with their dance moves! Ray: WAIT WHAT?! Samuel: I didnt knew we had to practice moves! Vince: That's it, im freaking toast. Host: However, if no one is ready yet, we are giving you 50 minutes to keep practicing their dances moves and stuff, so see you everyone in 50 minutes! Vince: Phew we have time. Samuel: We must train, so let's go! at some room Vince: How i will do it? Mizuki: IKR? we need to figure out ???: Hey dudes! look behind and it is revealed to be Freddy Fox Samuel: Freddy!, what are you doing there? Freddy: They told me that Vince has trouble at dancing so i am here to help! Vince: WOW Nice! Freddy: I also brought my girlfriend Wendy Wolf! Wendy: Hi! Freddy: We will help you Vince! Vince: Yay! cuts to Freddy and Wendy training with Vince Freddy: Ok, to start, open your legs and lift your hands! does it Wendy: Now lift your left leg and jump! lifts his left leg and jumps Wendy: Good, keep it like that! Freddy: Now move your hands with an epic fast movement! moves the hands crazily Freddy: Ok... now do the three in a fast way starts repeating the movements fastly Freddy: Good now- suddenly does a backflip Wendy: WOW! we werent expecting that. Vince: Me too!, i didnt knew i could do tricks now, is it because of my shape? :O Freddy: Seems so. Wendy: Now let's keep training, we will use the best moves! minutes later, they walk to the stage entry Vince: Wow, i am really nervous for this... Samuel: Hope you do it well, if you lose, we will still support you ^^ Vince: Thanks dudes... Host: Welcome to the dance contest, a lot of people are participating, so we are going to start now! Host: The first contestants are Unikitty and her friends. So go to stage now! and her friends appear on stage Metal-Awesome song plays and friends are dancing, their moves involve leg lifting, arm waving, handstands, backflips, frontflips and more moves Later Host: An applause for Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Richard and Hawkodile! get down, later they meet with Samuel Unikitty: Hey Samuel!, hope Vince wins! Samuel: Yea same. Host: Our next contestant is Pablo Villares. Vince: Seems i need to wait minutes later Host: The next contestant is Gabe Vincent. Ray: Seriously him? appears on stage Host: Ok Gabe, show us what you got. Gabe: Ok plays, Gabe does fortnite-like dances, other moves involve backflips, kicks, spins, dashes and more 2 minutes of dancing Host: Wow nice moves! goes off stage Host: Next contestant, Vince Eltrutson! Vince: Oh man... Samuel: Good luck Vince! gets on stage Vince: Here I go. gets on the floor, he lifts a leg and then does a handstand, he later jumps and does a frontflip, later he does a flying kick and then some backflips, later Vince gets tired of dancing after 3 minutes Host: Wow nice and epic moves! Vince: Thanks Host: Now time for the winners! Host: 3rd place goes to Gabe Vincent. Gabe: Rlly? Host: 2nd place goes to Unikitty and her friends Puppycorn: WOW SIS! Second place! Unikitty: Yup! Host: And now 1st place... Host: VINCE! Vince Eltrutson: WOW!! I never got into 1st place! give a trophy to Vince Ray: Congrats Vince! ^^ Henry: You danced well! Samuel: You are awesome! Vince: Thanks everybody! appears running Felicy: OH NO IM LATE! trips with a bucket of paint and she falls to Gabe, later the bucket goes flying and it spills both with paint Gabe: What is your problem?! Felicity: It was an accident! Host: You are LATE! You don’t deserve being in a place! goes away crying Samuel: How stupid she is XD laughs END Trivia *Vince and Gabe are reference to Verne the Turtle and Vincent the Bear, which are 2 characters from Over the Hedge, also Gabe mentions he has plans to get rid of Ray, parodying how Vincent behaves to RJ in Over the Hedge **In fact, the episode's name mocks the name of the movie. *The roles were swapped in a start, Samuel was meant to dance in the contest and Vince teaches him how to dance, however the roles got changed. *The upcoming episode and special called: "EBCD: Anybody CAN Dance!", will be the sequel to this episode *Vince's last name is Eltrutson, and Eltrut is backwards for Turtle, mocking the fact that he is inspired on Verne from Over the Hedge Category:Samuel Adventures Category:Season 2